For you i'll always wait
by TravisS
Summary: The stories you are about to read here are based on actual life events, published in a LOZ fanfic because that's how much of a nerd i am. This is a story about the last 2 years of my life and the drama between my family and the stories between my girlfriend and I. A Promise made between her and i that was never kept, why? read for yourself (M for future chapters)


**A/N: The stories you are about to read here are based on actual real life events, This is a story about the last 2 years of my life and the drama between my family and the stories between my girlfriend and I.**

**~Chapter 1:**

_"Link, it's over. I'm so sick of this, all of it."_The only things written on the wrinkled letter being held in my own hand, and in the other hand was a spare blank paper and a quill, preparing to write back.

My mind began to dwell in the past, back from the time we first met, till now. I thought of the things that were done, the things that were said, and the things that were promised.

_"Link, I want to be with you, you're so perfect. I promise I'll wait for you"_ I can still remember the letter she had sent me long ago, and when she said the same thing to me in person.

_"I promise, forever"_ I actually believed her, I trusted her when she promised, but can I really blame her? I've had my fair share of empty promises made, but none of them this extreme.

My hand began to tremble as i put quill to paper, 'why? Why is she saying this? What is going on in her head? Was It all for nothing?' These things I thought as I began to write down my first words.

_"I Guess I wasn't enough for you to keep trying..."_ These words were heart breaking, but I continued to finish writing this letter. 'Why would you promise me these things, and at what seemed instantly have a change in heart? Are you being brainwashed? Is someone telling you these things?' All these questions I asked myself in thought as I felt a warm tear trail trickle down my cheek.

_"just don't tell me you love me when it's so easy for you to let me go..." _I continued to write. Only about a week ago, you told me you loved me, that your love was true. And that you missed me, more than you could have ever thought and yet you write these words as if these things had never happened. I feel abandoned and betrayed, like a part of my life had just instantly disappeared, never to return. My heart was beating rapidly, and the more i wrote, the more it ripped my heart apart.

_"I hope you find what you're looking for, hopefully I'll see you in another life"_ the things we've done, and the things we've said... Is there any possibility of coming back from that? With no chastity nor virtue left, how can I? Can I really let you go?

_"I love you. I have always loved you and I hope you have acknowledged that... Goodbye."_

I revised what i had just recorded, making sure every word was to my liking, skimming through word for word, the entire letter written in black ink. I guess it truly is over, after two years of being with each other and sharing those sweet tender moments with each other, two years of growing the love I have for you... It's all, for nothing.

I folded the letter signed with my name, and placed it in an envelope destined for her, with this letter it's officially over. I gave the letter to the post man as he continued on his regular route, and I was left there, all alone, with no one.

Let me tell you the story of how this began, It was around the beginning of winter, and the celebration of Christmas, a dance was held; I was 16 at the time. The royal dance hall was decorated in Christmas colors, drapes and streamers were strung across the ceiling and sparkling balls hung on strings, there were a few decorated trees on each side of the massive dance hall, there was a warm feeling in the bright lit room, the feeling of Christmas The room was filled with men and women in black and blue suits and tuxedos, and multi-colored dresses, dancing to the music played by the orchestra that echoed across the hall, in a pattern around the room. Food, drinks, and appetizers were being served by the maids and servants who worked for the royal highness. Everyone was familiar with one another and everyone having an excellent time, the spirit of Christmas filled the room and you could see it on everyone's expressions, everyone was enjoying everyone's company.

I walked around with a group of my Hylian friends I've grown up with, until I spotted the young 13 year old princess Zelda who sat there alone, looking disappointed as she gazed around the room at the people enjoying their selves. I peered back and forth in curiousness to why she was sitting there by her self, and not enjoying herself at this outstanding event. Maybe it was the fact that people were frightened at the idea of even asking her to dance, maybe they thought they'd be executed for even talking to her.

_"I'll talk with you guys later"_ I nodded to my friends who walked without me as they agreed, and I sat beside her. We began to talk and introduce ourselves, I was intrigued by her and wanted to get to know her more.

_"May I have this dance?"_ I asked as a new song began to play and she agreed happily. We danced in place, just talking about nonsense, getting more and more infatuated, interested, and getting to know a lot more about each other; this was the beginning of something great, so I believed.

(End of Chapter 1)

**A/N: though this is my first legitimate novel, I believe you'll enjoy what you're reading (even though it's been quite some time since I've actually written something).**

**The stories you read and are about to read here are based on actual real life events, this chapter specificity is based on a breakup between my girlfriend and I that happened just yesterday(11/18/12), and the flashback is based on a Christmas dance held on December 18th, 2010.**

**Zelda, being my girlfriend was sitting alone because no one really knew her (no, my gf isn't rich nor famous and definitely isn't a princess), so I took it apon myself to ask her to dance, and yes there is about 2.5 year difference between us, but why should that bother anyone?**

**This is a story about the last 2 years of my life and the drama between my family and the stories between my girlfriend and I.**

**Please review, add to favorites, and stay tuned for more chapters :)**


End file.
